


am i in your head (half as often as you're on my mind)

by filmedeterror



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Roommates, everything is soft idc, no hurt just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filmedeterror/pseuds/filmedeterror
Summary: seungwoo is having a rough day and seungyoun decides to spoil him.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	am i in your head (half as often as you're on my mind)

**Author's Note:**

> today i offer you a very tiny and soft ryeonseung showering together. tomorrow? who knows.
> 
> also please keep in mind i have literally no idea how heaters work cause my tropical country living ass has never experienced that in my entire life. k cool bye
> 
> (title from the lyrics of finneas' lost my mind go listen to his ep, it's pretty amazing. and STREAM FAME)

With the only heater in their apartment malfunctioning, Seungyoun had barely left his bed all day. Every newscast warned about a cold front coming their way, but Seungyoun's stubborn brain convinced itself that they had a few more days before things got unbearable, and him and his roommate weren't exactly swimming in cash to blow on repairs. 

In the morning, guilt and regret flooded his brain after seeing Seungwoo's sleepy face scrunched up in pain as the older tried to quickly go about his routine. Winter always brought back old joint pains from their soccer playing days, and while his hyung was usually very good at hiding them, the freezing cold inside their home got him looking less composed as he crouched down to get the thicker boots from under the bed. As soon as the elder closed the door behind him, Seungyoun got on the phone with the maintenance guy, but just like himself, a lot of other forgetful minds had decided to get the gas checked a little too late, and with an apologetic voice, the man on the line scheduled a visit for the next day. 

With that out of the way, Seungyoun made himself into a comforter cocoon and tiptoed into the kitchen long enough to brew a new pot of coffee and immediately went back to bed. The warm mug was a nice distraction, and the boy had a few minutes of alternating between pressing it to his cheeks and just holding it with both hands before the coffee turned lukewarm. The bitter taste of unsweetened coffee helped the boy fully wake his brain up, but that proved to be a huge mistake when his thoughts immediately went to Seungwoo, whose pale hands and cheeks were probably pink and freezing on a bus somewhere in the city on his way to work.

Being the younger, more reckless one between the two of them often meant Seungyoun was the one getting taken care of, and he knew the elder used that to hide his own burdens, which in turn only made the younger want to keep him away from the world even more. Of course he knew of his hyung's resilience, he couldn't possibly think of anyone stronger. Seungwoo had always been stable for him, like the trees just outside his window, capable of surviving every season even when they lose some parts of themselves along the way. That didn't mean he should never accept help, and there was no better place to find solace than at home. And there was nothing Seungyoun wanted more than to be Seungwoo's home.

With that in mind, Seungyoun decided to do something special to make up for his mistake.

❄️❄️❄️

Seungyoun spent most of his day half working and half planning his best friend's improvised winter retreat. Not much could be done in such short notice, but a warm home cooked meal and some movies would have to sufice. He thought about offering a massage too but god only knows how his monkey brain would react to being at such close proximity to his roommate's—who also happens to be his crush of many years—naked torso. The mental gymnastics it took to get him out of said fantasy was almost longer than his writing session.

As much as he wanted to make Seungwoo feel warm and cozy on the inside, the whole point of this glorified movie night was to try and get him to open up a little, and the talking part of the plan got Seungyoun so anxious he simply fell asleep on the couch after getting the tv all set up for later.

The sound of the front door plus a few murmured curses and a deep voice calling for him woke him up from the stress nap what felt like a minute later, and Seungyoun only had time to sit up before a soaking wet Seungwoo walked into his peripherals. The sound of the elder's chattering teeth got the younger jumping off the couch to cover him with his blanket, and the sight of a storm going on outside helped him fully connect the dots. Seungwoo was telling him about getting caught in the rain coming back from work, but Seungyoun's attention was on the shivers constantly shaking the older man's body.

Now, maybe it was the sleep haze still fogging up his brain, or perhaps the cold weather caused him some sort of brain damage, but Seungyoun's first reaction was to grab his hyung's ice cold hands and pull him towards their shared bathroom.

"Come on, we need to shower," he said, as if the thought of Seungwoo's naked body hadn't almost made him spiral into insanity earlier that day. 

Being caught up on a storm in the middle of winter didn't freeze Seungwoo to death, but somehow Seungyoun's insinuation did. His giant tapioca pearl eyes looked as if they'd pop out of his head, and his feet were glued to the ground, but the younger man was having none of it.

"Hyung, I saved up all the hot water for you but we can't keep stalling, you're gonna catch a cold," Seungyoun said tugging weakly at the larger hand in his. The little gesture seemed to make the elder realize how good the warm hands felt around his and finally let himself be steered to the bathroom with a tiny 'okay'. 

The shower water warmed up slowly so Seungwoo had time to undress, and from where Seungyoun sat on the counter with hands over his eyes he heard the moment his hyung got into the cubicle, a low groan escaping him. With a tense back and flushed cheeks, Seungyoun couldn't help but feel embarrassed by his reaction to a moment so innocent. If only he could crawl out of his body and be somewhere else.

"Youn, get in here," Seungwoo said, his voice as firm as usual. That got Seungyoun to drop his hands from his face and look to his hyung, a confused tilt to his head like that of a puppy. Seungwoo no longer looked stunned, he was tired for sure, but his smile was one he usually saved exclusively for Seungyoun, for the rare moments he was willing to give a part of himself to his best friend and silently asked him to go along with it.

Smiling back slightly, Seungyoun tried to shed his clothes as quick as possible without looking desperate, but his shaky hands made even getting rid of his socks time consuming. Stepping into the shower was another ordeal, the younger trying not to touch Seungwoo, eyes trained to a tile behind his friend's head, back muscles completely tense from the cold and the anxiety.

Before the awkwardness settled in, Seungwoo wrapped his arms around Seungyoun's waist and pulled him into the stream, the human contact making him shiver all over. Tired of his jumbled feelings and mind, the younger hugged his friend back and rested his head on his shoulder. The warm water cascading through their bodies made both men relax in each other's arms, the sound of it hitting the floor muffling any signs of the outside world, creating a bubble around the two. Coming to a silent accord that speaking may break the spell, they quietly showered together, moving only to give away space under the shower head and to shampoo each other's hair. Seungyoun took his time massaging his hyung's scalp, unconsciously trying to rub away every single one of his worries. 

They stood there long enough for the mirror to fog up completely, and only when their reflection became one big shadow did the water start to get cold, prompting the couple to step off the shower. Seungyoun let himself be steered towards their closed toilet and sat there with Seungwoo gently toweling off his hair. As the fog started to go away, the younger felt their little bubble world try to pop, reality trying to find cracks to come crashing down. Instead of letting the moment go, Seungyoun suggested they dress up in warm clothes to eat the stew he so carefully made.

"The recipe had really good reviews, hyung! I think it's as close I'm ever gonna get to your mom's kimchi jjigae," he said as they went into their separate rooms to change. 

Seungyoun knew his best friend well enough to know leaving him alone too long would make Seungwoo overthink every step he's ever taken in 25 years, so he quickly put on his warmest pajamas and comfy socks and hurried to knock on the elder's door. 

"Seungwoo hyung, don't take too long now, I'm already heating up our food," he said before the other could even try to open the door and power walked to the kitchen. 

Getting the table set up prettily and heating everything up got Seungyoun distracted enough to miss Seungwoo quietly sitting on his spot at the table. It made him jump a little to see his giant of a friend in matching pajamas hunched over his phone distractedly. He tried to take louder steps as to not spook the older man and put the steaming pans between them on the tiny dining table. He served Seungwoo's plate like his grandma would, putting at least an extra scoop more than what he asked for. Just like in the shower, they sat and ate in silence, scarfing down most of Seungyoun's stew. The younger brunette took his time analyzing the man in front of him as he ate, trying to gauge his mood after the shower steam could no longer fog up his mind, but instead of the usual contemplative expression Seungwoo wore when he overthought something, the elder had a brand new softness to his demeanor. His eyes were half closed as if the shower and warm food were lulling him to sleep, and his shoulders looked relaxed even in the cold little nook their table was located at. He made tiny hmmms and ahhhs at particularly tasty bites and smiled at Seungyoun when he caught the younger staring.

In turn, Seungyoun had to physically stop himself from climbing into the elder's lap and petting his hair like a puppy. And as hungry as he was, Seungyoun could barely eat with how fluttery his stomach felt, as if the butterflies were trying to fly their way out of his body in any way possible. He'd finally concentrated enough to eat the rest of his food when Seungwoo's pretty hand slid into his vision, palms up waiting for him to take them. He let go of his spoon clumsily and took the extended hand in his, looking up into the other's smiling face.

"Thanks for dinner," Seungwoo said caressing Seungyoun's smaller fingers.

"No need to thank me, hyung," he responded, "and the night's not even over yet. I knew you wanted to watch Palm Springs so I downloaded it and set the tv up and everything." 

"A movie night? What's the special occasion?" the elder smirked. 

"Nothing special, really, just wanna make you feel good after such a shitty day," Seungyoun said, eyes on his empty plate.

"You always do. You know that, right?" the raven haired boy looked up just in time to see Seungwoo kissing his hand softly. Seungyoun's entire body was burning, but before the fire got to his cheeks, he smirked back at the older man.

"Ah hyung, shut up and go sit on the couch while I put these in the dishwasher," he got up hurriedly, not stopping to see if Seungwoo did as he was told. 

After that, both men settled on the couch side by side, Seungyoun's head on his hyung's shoulder, Seungwoo's hands brushing his hair back softly while the younger set the movie up. As the opening credits appeared, the elder pulled him closer, and Seungyoun immediately laid his head on the other man's lap. 

With long pianist fingers going through his hair, Seungyoun could barely pay attention to the movie, thinking about Seungwoo's sudden openness and how he didn't even need to say a word and they both shed a few layers of themselves around each other. For someone as vocal as him, Seungwoo's nonverbal ways of sharing were new to say the least, and he couldn't help but give up on the movie entirely to stare up at his hyung. 

It took the elder a while to notice, but soon enough he looked down at Seungyoun's pretty face and couldn't help but smile at his cute pout. In a sudden bout of courage, he reached down and pecked the younger's lips, making his eyes widen for a second before Seungyoun smiled so big Seungwoo couldn't even kiss him a second time. Faces still close together, they just smiled freely before forgetting about the movie completely and exchanging tender kisses in each other's arms till the credits finished rolling and the room fell into complete silence. 

Like that, Seungwoo laying beside him, Seungyoun found himself the most at peace he'd felt in a while, knowing words weren't always needed between them. They could always talk later. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! this was pretty mediocre but if for some reason you enjoyed it, i'm @wlwooya on twitter.


End file.
